The Smell of Summer
by Jaded Lemon Panda
Summary: Naruto finds himself living out his memories of that one day of summer while it's raining. Birthday!Fic for Baka Penguin. sasunaru


WELLLL Here's a nice gift to my dearest Baka Penguin. Her birthday is July 8th, so shower her endlessly with gifts. :3 I love you Penguin, now here's your sasunaru.

* * *

Summer.

The nice warm breeze flew through golden hair as he awoke to the filtered sunlight. A tan hand ruffled through his locks, mussing them up and never brushing them. As the number one knuckle head ninja awoke from his slumber his crystal blue eyes wandered over to his desk. There laid a picture of Team 7, more importantly Sasuke. Naruto's heart just skipped a beat there. He loved Sasuke as a brother, but now it was more. Ever since the Uchida left Naruto's been left to eat ramen and think and mull over himself.

_( The goldfish that swims my heart is in love_

_Making these feelings grow stronger_

_Turning red, I knew that we were never meant to be_

_But still I wished to stay with you. )_

It had been two years since he left, that damn bastard. The fucking lovable bastard. And today was the day of the Summer Festival, which Naruto promised to take Sakura to. It was to avoid getting any memories, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen either way. As soon as the sun rose, there was a pouring to come. The sky was crying again. Great, that would leave Naruto to have his fun filled (note the sarcasm) day stuck in his room.

Slowly the memories that were suppressed started flowing back into genin's brain.

_Summer. _

_Once more the hot season had plagued over village of Konoha. And the Summer Festival was once more in play. Children ran back and forth with their water balloons and animal masks. Couples walked slowly, holding onto each other and enjoying themselves. Somewhere in the middle of the line, Team 7 made it to the Festival; as Sakura's new plot to get closer to Sasuke. Throughout the night, the darker one always found a way to avoid the brightly pink ninja. _(A/N: I don't hate Sakura, but I disliked her first season. Shippuden Sakura is so much cooler.) _And somehow, our orange clad ramen lover always found Sasuke. _

_Sooner or later, the fireworks had set off. "Ahh, dammit. Why do I have to be stuck with _you, _Sasuke?" Grumbled the Kyuubi possessed boy. "Well, I don't mind it much, idiot." _

_**Fwoooo! POOM! **_

_A firework set off, and scared Naruto a bit, so he jumped back and landed into Sasuke's arms. Naruto stiffened and turned back to see's Sasuke's face, which only showed a slight ghost of a smile and then it dissolved into the darkness of the night. _

_( The scent of summer in the rain_

_The goldfish fireworks trickling down_

_I was blinded by the light_

_Your kind face flashed for but one moment. )_

_Naruto turned his head back with a slight pink ducting his cheek. He had never seen Sasuke smile before, and it was sort of cute. Suddenly, Naruto slightly felt like Sakura now. Even though he still liked the kunochi, he seemed to be sliding over to the Uchiha. Jealously slightly panged in his heart, why couldn't he express his feelings like Sakura? So for this moment, this festival, Naruto vowed to make it his happiest time with Sasuke. _

_( I hope that the goldfish swimming my heart_

_Is not engulfed in ugliness_

_Its life lasts just one summer _

_Even if its just for a little while,_

_I wished for your happiness. )_

_Slowly, Naruto backed off of Sasuke now, suddenly shy and confused at his feelings. Sasuke didn't seem to mind, but he was actually worried for the blondie. "Naruto?" he asked, worry in his tone, as he stepped up. Naruto fought his fears and turned around, but it turned out that they were too close, so their heads bumped and they both fell down. "Ow! What'd you do that for, Sasuke?!" he cried. "Well, sorry! It's not like I meant to do it." a devious idea sparked in his head. "Well then, if you're so upset let's try it again." The Uchida sauntered over to the fallen genin's body and leaned over it, making a very suggestive position. "S-Sasuke? What're you doing?" _

"_Shh. You speak too much." With that Sasuke leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on tan lips. Naruto didn't speak, but his sapphire eyes where wide with shock. Sasuke pulled back, another smile on his face. _

_( The scent of summer, enveloped in the night_

_The goldfish fireworks trickling down_

_No words do it justice_

_Your kind faced flashed for but one moment. )_

Naruto awoke from his flashback, glazed eyes turning sharp once more. Unconsciously, he put a hand to his lips, fingers grazing them softly. It was still raining and still depressing. So what do most do when they are depressed? Eat. The genin reached into his fridge and got out a bucket of ice cream and started eating it, hoping to get a brain freeze. "Stupid Sasuke, why'd you do that and then disappear? Stupid! You're just like the rain," grumbled he unhappily, while getting another scoop.

_( The scent of summer in the rain...)_

* * *


End file.
